The Rise of Camp Olympus
by Crowsong02
Summary: Camp Olympus, a new camp created by the new goddess, Moira. Campers from Camp Half-Blood are moving to this new camp, along with some new demigods...Surprises and secrets are waiting to unfold... It's my first submit-a-character! Submit your OC and find out what happens...
1. SubmitACharacter!

Name:

Godly Parent:

Mortal family:

Personality:

History:

Hair:

Eyes:

Height:

Friends:

Enemies:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Romance:(You can either put someone down or I can find someone for you, or if you would prefer none at all) If you put down a love interest I need to know a little about him/her so put some important details as under this category:)

**My first submit-a-character! I will start immediately with my OCs, but I WILL need characters from YOU! ****Come on, submit one, you know you want to. It'll be FUN! And you can see all the interesting surprises and secrets I have in store...Mwahahaha...**


	2. Surprises, Part I

**Hi! Finally, Chapter One! I'm REALLY sorry it took so long, but I've been really busy. And now, your feature presentation!**

* * *

_KYLE'S P.O.V, 3RD PERSON_

Kyle Mitzel kept remembering his troubles as he sat on the edge of the lake.

One: His mother was dead.

Two: He had two crushes. Katia Pearson, daughter of Apollo, and Jay Wellington, unclaimed.

Three: He didn't like remembering his troubles.

Katia was canoeing about 5 yards away from Kyle. To her, he was the most annoying thing on the planet. He was always trying to repay her for saving him that one fateful day when he made it to Camp Olympus.

*FLASHBACK*

_Kyle's leg felt like it was burning with pain from the hellhound bite. He stumbled a little further, but then collapsed in the grass in front of what looked like a camp. An auburn-haired girl ran to him, alarmed. She yelled something in __another language...was that Greek?_

_"O theoi! Voitheia!"_

_Kyle somehow knew that meant, "Oh gods! Help!"_

_The girl carried him into the camp through a large black steel gate. An electric bronze fence lined the outside of everything. Soon, they made it to an infirmary._

_"Wh-who are you? Where...where am I?" he whispered._

_"My name is Katia Pearson. I'm a daughter of Apollo. And you're at Camp Olympus. You're safe now."_

_*_END OF FLASHBACK*

And then there was Jay. His own best friend. She would NEVER have a crush on him. They _were _just friends, weren't they? She was probably going to turn out as a daughter of Aphrodite. She was gorgeous. Jay had long brown hair with golden streaks, and shining hazel eyes with an extra color that changed everyday. Now, Kyle had to choose. Katia, or Jay. And then, there was a scream coming from the arena.

_JAY'S P.O.V, 1ST PERSON_

I had been in the arena, training with an Ares kid. The Ares kid, Ajax Alex, had took it too far, and stabbed me in the stomach. Now, I was laying down on the ground, screaming in pain. Ajax dropped his sword and ran out. Marianne Le Blanc, daughter of Hades, and Kaitlyn Markson, daughter of Apollo, ran in and found me. Suddenly, my wound instantly healed. Thunder rumbled, even though it was a clear sunny day. I sat up. Marianne and Kaitlyn stared at my head.

"Wh-what?" I asked.

"You've...you've been claimed," Kaitlyn declared.

"By who?" I whispered.

"Zeus!" Marianne shouted, her eyes wide. "Zeus has claimed you!"

I instantly stood up and said, "Um...well, I should go find the jerk that stabbed me..." Then, I ran off.

_AJAX'S P.O.V, 1ST PERSON_

_Oh, gods. Why did I stab her? _I thought. My instincts had kicked into overdrive and made it seem like a real battle, where I had to kill her. Actually, I would NEVER want to stab her, or kill her, or anything. I had a...crush on her. I hated to admit it. I was the strongest person in camp. I wasn't supposed to get all lovey like some Aphrodite kid. Seriously. I kept running on into the forest, but I heard someone following me. I stopped and hid behind a tree. It was Jay! She walked right past me, then stopped and looked behind, right at me.

"I was claimed by Zeus," she said.

Really? That was all?

"Wow. Too bad you didn't beat me," I sneered. My hatred was a lie.

"Look, I'm sorry you hate me, okay? All the campers bullied me before I was claimed. You're part of them that's still bullying me!" Jay screamed at me.

"Woah, wait. I don't hate you." I said, putting a hand up.

"What does that mean?"

"I'm supposed to be strong and all, the strongest guy in camp. I'm not supposed to be 'lovey.' But I like you okay?" I explained.

Jay brushed her bangs out of her face and looked at her feet. "But I thought...I thought you were the coldest, strongest Ares kid there was..."

"Well, I'm not cold."

She laughed. "If you like me, prove it."

I looked around. How was I supposed to prove it? I mean, I really did like her. Then, I had an idea...

I took her by the shoulders and kissed her.


	3. Surprises, Part II

**Hmm...Things are getting interesting! Kyle likes Jay, Ajax likes Jay, Kyle is ALSO Jay's best friend, Jay doesn't know WHAT to think, and Jay has been finally claimed by Zeus. Confusing? Well, not if you read the story. REVIEW. OR ZEUS SHALL WHIP YOUR BUTT WITH A LIGHTNING BOLT. Nah, just kidding. But seriously. Read and review. P.S: I don't think I can take anymore campers. I'm going to need at least three villains though.**

* * *

_KYLE'S P.O.V, 1ST PERSON_

So who was it going to be? Katia, who I had no chance with, or Jay, who I had a pretty good chance with. I picked Jay. The next morning, I woke up early and went to the Zeus cabin. I had heard Jay had finally been claimed by Zeus. I knocked, and Alec Riley opened the door. He was the only other child of the lightning god. He was seventeen, and had messy light brown hair with hints of dirty blonde. He was wearing black flannel pajamas.

"Ugh," Alec groaned, obviously annoyed by the fact that I had woken him up at 6 o'clock in the morning. Training started at 7:30 a.m.

"Um, is Jay up? I wanted to talk to her."

Alec looked me up and down. He was probably wondering why I chose to wear a black "YOLO: You Only Live Once!" hoodie.

"Yeah. But she's getting ready in the bathroom, so why don't you just leave? You can come back-" Alec was cut off by the sound of Jay's voice.

"Alec, who's there?"

"It's Kyle!"Alec shouted.

Jay rushed to the door, already dressed. She had on a blue Camp Olympus t-shirt, a pair of shorts, and a green "GIRLS ROCK" jacket.

"What's up Kyle?" she asked.

"Um, Alec, can we talk alone?"

Alec rolled his eyes and walked back into the cabin.

"So what is it?" Jaden pressed. Her hazel eyes looked confused.

"Well, I know we're best friends and all but...I, um, I wanted to ask you out."

"Oh, gods, Kyle...I'm so, so sorry, but..." Her voice got quieter as the sentence ended.

"But_ what_?" I said, maybe a little too harshly.

She looked away from me. "Me and Ajax..."

"Let me get this straight. The coldest Ares kid, not to mention strongest guy in camp, asked you out. Or you asked him out, and he said yes," I said.

"What's wrong with that? I can't have a life away from the oh-so-great Kyle? I can't date anybody else but you?" she argued, still not looking at me.

"YOU'RE THE ONLY GIRL WHO EVER REALLY CHEERED ME UP AFTER MY MOM DIED! I THOUGHT-" I stopped at my voice got squeaky. I was about to cry. Oh, gods. "I thought...that you liked me too...We made so many jokes and pranks together, had so much fun...And now, you go running off with Ajax! You LED ME ON! I HATE YOU!"

"Kyle..." Now she turned her back to me. "How did I betray you?" Jay whispered. "I thought you were my best friend. Sure, I'm dating Ajax, but..."

There was a long silence. Jay finally rushed back into the cabin and slammed the door in my face.

_RINA'S P.O.V, 3RD PERSON_

Rina Wilson was the daughter of Apollo. She was sitting on her bunk, up before everyone else in the cabin. She sifted through the jewelry box given to her by her mother, Jenna Wilson, the year before she'd been taken to Camp Olympus. Her favorite was a golden lyre necklace. It had been a gift from Apollo to her mother. Rina put it on over her blue Camp Olympus t-shirt. Then, she went into the bathroom and braided her long, fiery red hair.

Katia must have heard her getting ready, because she groggily got up and muttered, "Stupid Rina...Why can't she just sleep in like the rest of us?"

Rina giggled and emerged from the bathroom. Now Kaitlyn started getting up, too. Suddenly, the training horn sounded. It was 7:30. Rina ran out the door straight to the archery range. She grabbed her bow and quiver from the archery shed and started practicing. She nocked an arrow, slowly pulling the bow string back. Rina looked straight down the arrow and right at the target. She released, and it hit the target on the side. Rina cursed herself for missing the middle. Someone behind her clapped slowly.

"What a _fantastic_ shot," said a sarcastic voice.

Rina's face turned red. She recognized that voice. She turned around quickly and snapped, "Shut your mouth, Mirai!"

Mirai Reinhold, son of Athena, sneered. "Hmm. I don't feel like it."

Rina put her hand on the hilt of her bronze dagger that was hanging from her belt. "You don't wanna make me use this," she muttered.

"Or do I?" Mirai laughed with no smile at all. "You can't beat me."

"I'll make you eat those words!" Rina shouted.

Just as she pulled her dagger out, the voice of Alec sounded from a megaphone somewhere. Not only was he son of Zeus, but he was the male head counselor of camp.

"Campers! Please report to the amphitheater immediately for an announcement!"

Then came the voice of Evelyn Lily Nightray, daughter of Poseidon and female head counselor of camp. "Yes! Immediately!"

Rina and Mirai stared at each other for a moment. Then, Rina sheathed her dagger and ran to the amphitheater, Mirai following behind.


End file.
